


It Started in a Mini...

by mayakitten



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayakitten/pseuds/mayakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the G-Rex episode of Series 3 - Connor was sitting in Beckers lap after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started in a Mini...

**It Started In A Mini…**

 

Becker bit down hard on his lip, trying desperately not to squirm. Connor was a heavy weight on his lap, true, but that wasn’t exactly the problem. He had managed to keep his attraction to the younger man secret so far. Connor’s visible obsession with Miss Maitland helped, as did Becker’s well-honed military control. But if the scientist didn’t stop shifting in his lap, not even mental images of James Lester in a pink tutu were going to prevent an erection. And Connor was going to notice that.

Damn it, why was Miss Maitland’s Mini the only vehicle working properly?

Connor shifted again and then settled more firmly on Becker’s lap. Becker swore in his head as that cracked his control and his cock started to stiffen. He really didn’t need this, particularly with a giant fucking dinosaur still to deal with, though at least it was distracted by the idiot cop in the helicopter for the moment.

The next time Connor shifted, Becker couldn’t help but twitch his hips, the stimulation too much. This time Connor froze. Becker squeezed his eyes shut. He’d noticed. This was going to be awkward.

Before he could freak out too much, the Mini entered the hanger where the G rex was following the helicopter through the anomaly and everyone piled out, ready for action.

 

Back at the ARC after the dust settled (Lester wasn’t happy about having to cover up the deaths of an entire team of journalists and a missing helicopter), Becker stepped into an almost scalding hot shower to wash off the dust and sweat, as well as release a little tension. Connor hadn’t mentioned anything, and still seemed to be behaving normally, so perhaps he was going to get away with his inappropriate reaction to having Connor sitting in his lap. He was hoping Connor had dismissed it as an adrenaline reaction.

For a few minutes he let the hot water relax his tense muscles. Then, bracing himself against the shower wall with one arm, he wrapped his other hand around his cock and started to stroke slowly, bringing himself back to full hardness.

He was so focused on remembering the smell of Connor and the feel of his arse against his cock, that he didn’t notice someone else quietly entering the locker room until the door to his stall opened, letting cold air in. He spun around, startled.

“Connor!”

Connor had a slightly worrying glint in his eye… and was naked. Becker gulped and his cock twitched in his hand.

“Hey Becker. I noticed you had an interesting reaction to me sitting in your lap today, so I took it as a sign. Kind of how Indy had to read the signs in The Last Crusade if he wanted to reach the Holy Grail.” Connor’s gaze dropped to Becker’s very hard cock. “I think I’ve found my own Holy Grail right here.” He dropped to his knees under the water.

“Connor,” said Becker, his voice hoarse. “Are you sure?”

Connor grinned up at him. “I’ve wanted this for ages, mate. Just couldn’t figure out if you’d be receptive. Now shush.” Without waiting, he swallowed Becker’s cock to the root.

Becker let out a startled yelp and then bit down on his lip, aware that they were still at the ARC and anyone could hear them. _Oh God_ , he thought, _Connor is sucking my cock_.

He dropped his hands to tangle in Connor’s wet hair. He needed something to hang onto or he was going to fall over. Connor pulled back and flicked his tongue along the slit a couple of times before swallowing Becker down again. Becker couldn’t help but thrust forward, feeling the orgasm coiling in his belly.

“Connor… not going to last long,” he gasped.

Connor pulled back. “Well we can’t have that.” He squeezed the base of Becker’s cock, staving off his orgasm.

“What… Connor?” Becker whined.

“Can’t let you come before you fuck me.”

“Oh fuck yes.”

Connor clambered to his feet and grabbed the little bottle of conditioner from the soap dish, shoving it at Becker before turning around and bracing himself against the wall. He wiggled his arse enticingly. “Get on with it then.”

Becker closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down a bit. He didn’t want to hurt Connor. Feeling more in control, though still as aroused as all hell, Becker slicked his fingers with the conditioner and reached down to circle one finger around Connor’s puckered hole.

“Stop faffing about, Becker!” Connor pushed his arse back against Becker’s finger.

Becker grinned and pushed one finger slowly into Connor. Connor whined and pushed back again as Becker started to stretch him. Two fingers and then three, making sure he was nice and slick.

Gripping Connor’s hip with one hand, Becker positioned himself with his other hand and started pushing into Connor slowly. He had to grit his teeth and think cold thoughts as he slipped past the tight rim of muscle into wet, hot heat.

“Too fucking slow,” grunted Connor. He shoved back, impaling himself on Becker’s cock.

“Shit!” Becker bit hard on Connor’s shoulder to muffle his shout at the unexpected move. “Keep doing that and I won’t last, Connor.”

 

Gripping Connor’s hips harder in order to keep him in place, Becker started to thrust. He didn’t have enough patience left for slow and steady, so he worked the frustrations of the day out by pounding hard into Connor’s tight arse. Shifting his feet slightly, he was able to create an angle that hit Connor’s prostate, the yelps of pleasure getting louder before Becker reached up to clamp a hand over Connor’s mouth.

“Got to stay quiet,” he grunted, hips speeding up as he chased his orgasm.  He could feel his balls drawing up as the tension he had been feeling ever since Connor had sat in his lap earlier in the day reached its peak.

“Fuck, Connor!” Becker jerked his hips once, then twice, before burying himself as deep as he could as his orgasm washed over him. He sank his teeth into Connor’s shoulder to muffle his yell of pleasure as he felt Connor clench around him, the sound of his own orgasm muffled by Becker’s hand.

Becker’s legs wobbled and he locked his knees to prevent himself toppling both of them to the ground. He unclamped his hand from Connor’s mouth and maneuvered them so that they were leaning against the shower wall, one arm still holding on to Connor’s waist.

“Jesus.”

“Agreed. Fuck, that was awesome. Can we do it again?”

Becker groaned. “Maybe later. Need to sleep. And we should probably stop using up all the ARC’s hot water.”

“Does that mean I get to go to your place? I mean with Abby’s brother and all…”

Becker chuckled and nipped at Connor’s earlobe. “Yeah, all right. But clothes first.”

“Right. Clothes. Oh this is going to be so much fun.” Connor bounced out of the shower.

Becker ran his hands through his hair and shrugged. Switching off the water he stepped out and grabbed his towel. He should probably pick some food up on the way home. It looked like it was going to be a long night.

Becker smirked. And a fun one.

 


End file.
